The Secret Life of a Bionic Teenager
by ausllylovexo
Summary: Bree, Chase, and Adam discover a holograph on Davenport's computer that tells them they actually aren't related at all. Chase discovers he never felt about Bree as a sister...but in a different way entirely. Follow the Lab Rats, while Bree and Chase discover how they felt about each other all along! Bree/Chase, maybe some Leo/OC!
1. Two Truths and a Lie

This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away.

- One Republic

* * *

_Chase_

Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap.

I watched as Leo went flying through the crowded hallway - flying as in running from Trent, who looked extremely eager to tear him to shreds.

"Get back here, you scrawny little _loser!_ Who says you can take my stuff?"

"It was my stuff in the first place," whined Leo, slamming into a short girl with cropped brown hair, the papers she was carrying flying everywhere like a windstorm. "Oh, uh, hey there." He raised his eyebrows at her, cocking his head up like a cool guy, then jumped ten feet as Trent boomed behind him, "You better run, dork!"

"Gotta go," he said, giving her the "call me" gesture hopefully. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. He scampered in the other direction, then back as he realized Trent was running straight at him.

Leo had gotten himself into trouble, and now we had to fix it.

So, a normal day for the Davenports.

"What the heck is going on _now?_" I flinched, turning around to see an exasperated Bree clutching her reflective pink backpack like she wanted to strangle it.

"We need to put a bell on you," I informed her.

"Yeah, I know."

We watched as Trent looked around for Leo, who had mysteriously disappeared into the crowd. It would only be a matter of time before he found him though, so we needed to figure something out.

"Hey, where's Adam?" Bree checked her reflection in a tiny compact mirror, and I rolled my eyes. She already looked perfect. "We probs need him for this."

"Oh, God, don't say 'probs'. We already have enough 'probs' without you saying 'probs'".

Bree ignored me, squinting at something over my shoulder. "I, uh...think I found our idiot brother."

"Hey, Leo, is this your backpack?" Adam walked over to where Trent was about to beat up Leo, with that dumb, oblivious expression on his face. "I found it in your gym locker, you left it!"

"Thanks - Adam," Leo said through gritted teeth, forcing a smile.

Trent looked ready to kill, catching up with them both and shoving Leo backwards. Adam just shook his head, and picked them both of by the necks of their shirts like kittens. The crowd in the hallway looked really confused, because even though Trent wasn't as big as Adam, he was certainly big enough. It was way too much weight for just one hand...Adam was showing his bionics. _Again._

"Nothing to see, here, people, get to class!" I swiftly walked over, waving everyone away crazily. "Get to class!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and walked away, only a few people left at their lockers. Oh, man.

Adam let Leo and Trent down, still grinning like an idiot. "Sorry, little guys."

"I - we - I - you people are _insane_," spat Trent, brushing off the front of his shirt. He gave Leo the super-deluxe evil eye, and stormed down the hallway.

"Adam," I hissed, smacking him on the head. "You can't use your bionics like that in _school!_"

"Whoops-y-daisy," he said, shrugging. I huffed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, time to go to math," said Bree, dragging me away. When had she gotten behind me, exactly?

Oh, well. Off to math.

* * *

A couple of hours later, me, Bree, and Chase were just messing around in the lab after school.

Bree almost went to Ethan's house today, but caught him flirting with a cheerleader during lunch, right in front of her locker. Her an Ethan weren't exactly an item, but she was still angry. You do _not_ want to get Bree angry. She was splayed on her stomach, laying on the counter, reading some new issue of _Tiger Beat_. I used my bionic vision to zoom in to what she was reading - _Five Sure-Fire Ways to Tell He's Not Interested_.

From the way her expression was looking, I was guessing Ethan wasn't interested.

Adam had been trying to lick strawberry icing from his elbow for the past half hour, and just wouldn't give up. It was in that really tricky spot, just behind the place where his elbow bent. Honestly, if he would have just turned his elbow to the right 20 degrees, the icing would be gone. It was funny, so I didn't tell him yet.

Me? I was just snooping around Davenport's computer, while he was out at the movies with Leo. They were seeing that one pig zombie movie, that Bree, Adam, and I hated. It was so...ugh! Nothing was right - I mean, pigs can't talk, for the first thing. Anyways.

I had found quite a few of Mr. Davenport's old college photos - yikes. I didn't even know you could_ have_ hair that was bigger than your head, or glasses that probably weighed as much as a can of soda. Also, the zits weren't doing much for him. Unlike my bio-engineered skin, so clear you could see your reflection in it. Maybe.

I clicked on a password-protected folder, deep in a maze of other documents and holograph statistics. Huh. I drummed my fingers on the desk as I calculated possible passwords in my head.

In a matter of seconds, I found a thousand possibilities, and narrowed it down to about ten. I picked the one that seemed most likely, and typed it in. _Access granted._ Oh, yeah.

It was a holographic document, so I grinned, and popped it up.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Adam smiled and clapped, like a toddler. "What is that?"

"Chase, that looks like something serious," Bree said, walking over to stand next to me. She straightened her pink and white raglan shirt, which had revealed a thin strip of her tan stomach. "Where did you find it?"

"I was messing around on Davenport's computer," I said, smirking. "You're welcome."

I flicked the holograph down lower, to where four pictures hovered. Three of them were labeled Chase, Adam, and Bree, and the other one was labeled "Bionic Composition and Makeup".

"Click on that one, Chase," said Adam, unusually serious. "It looks important."

I clicked on the picture of the three of us all suited up, and it made this little "whoosh" sound, revealing a screen filled to the brim with so much information that _my _brain felt overloaded. We were so complicated.

I swiped the screen lower, to the second chapter, which was labeled "DNA and Genetics". So, what were we really made of? Or who? I guess I just never thought about that before, but now I wanted to know _so_ bad.

"Oh my..." Bree leaned over Adam, zooming into a single paragraph. Bree and me read it, our expressions growing more and more shocked, until Adam was practically jumping up and down with curiosity - he, uh, never could read that well. Man, Davenport should really give him a few of my brain cells.

"Guys, what does it say?" whined Adam. "Please, pretty please tell me!"

I ran a hand through my hair, still wearing a dumb-founded expression. I mean, I had suspected this, but seeing it up front was a little shocking.

"Adam," Bree started, clearing her throat. "Adam, I...guess none of us are actually related."

"_What?_"

"We're made of different things than other kids," I continued, reading from the paragraph. "Blah, blah, fancy words you guys wouldn't understand..."

Bree rolled her eyes, smiling a little.

"We are made of a combination of different, donated DNA and materials that make us tougher, stronger, more flexible...our bionics are highly advanced technology added into our chemical makeup, not even gonna get into that, blah, blah, cells, blah, DNA..." Adam grinned when I said blah. Usually, I didn't say blah.

We all stared at each other, realizing for the first time that, while we might think of each other as siblings...we're not.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

We heard a huge clattering behind, and whipped around to see Davenport and Leo with a dozen DVD cases spilled on the floor. Davenport rushed over, flipped off the holograph, and turned to face us with this wild look in his eyes.

"Everyone - stay - calm." He pointed at each one of us.

"Mr. D, you're the only who - " Adam started.

"Shhh!" Davenport looked officially freaked out. "Aw, man, guys, you weren't supposed to find out this way! We were all gonna have a nice little talk when you were all old, and I was a grandparent, and..."

"Hey, it's fine," said Bree, trying to calm him down. My vision could detect faint traces of shock and confusion still registered on her face, but she was doing a good job hiding it. "We're still a family. It's not big deal."

"Yeah," I said jumping in. "This doesn't change anything."

But, as we gathered around in an unusually sappy group hug, I couldn't help but think...

That this would change everything.

* * *

_Bree_

Later that night, I sat in my room, flipping through this new catalog for American Apparel, and listening to Taylor Swift.

I swear, today I had gotten the shock of my life. To find out the three of us weren't related? That was a little scary.

Adam had always felt like my older brother - I mean, I guess he still was, if we were going by labels. But Chase...he was a different story. Sometimes he would feel like a brother, sometimes he would feel like a best friend, who got on my nerves a little. Leo, of course, still felt like my little brother, and Tasha was technically my step-mom, or step-mom figure. I dunno. No one had ever clarified that one. After the group hug, we all insisted that things would go on like normal, but things just...weren't. I couldn't stop thinking about that.

Davenport had reluctantly given me my own room, followed by a shared room for Adam and Chase. Our glass chambers had gotten a little small over the past year (I had turned 15 a month ago, Chase had turned 16 a couple weeks ago, and Adam had been 16 for half a year now). The chambers were in the corner of our rooms, hidden by a panel that looked like normal wall. Sometimes I slept in there, but mostly I slept in my bed.

My bed had an orange-and-pink plaid comforter, with ruffled white and light pink pillows. Above my desk hung Polaroid pictures of me, my friends (who had gotten over my weirdness, thankfully), and the Davenport family.A couple beach-y signs made out of white-washed driftwood hung on the walls, from when I ran to Hawaii last summer vacation (I got mad at Davenport and Tasha, Hawaii was so beautiful). The signs said things like, _Kick off your flip-flops_, or _Home is where the beach is_ in pink paint. Above my bed was an amazing painting Tasha had done of a sunset. The walls were solid, light wood. A window looked out over the city, the actual ocean in the distance. I had two white, fluffy beanbags on an orange, knitted rug in the center of the room. A flat-screen TV hung in front of them. I could go on and on about all the things I love in my room, but I'll just stop here.

Ever since I had read that article in _Tiger Beat_ earlier, the more I was convinced that Ethan really wasn't right for me. I mean, he called me his little decimal point, which was sweet, but he said things "sweeter" than that to other girls. Like Cassidy, for example. The stupid cheerleader I caught him with today. But, whatever. It was his choice if he wanted to give up a lightening-fast, superhuman, adorable girl in favor of a girl who dyed her hair bleach-blonde with the roots showing, and gets wedgies in cheer practice every day. I should know. I've seen her pick them out on the field. It was gross.

"Bree, dinner!" I heard Tasha's cheery voice ring from the kitchen, and sighed. Pity party later, I guess.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I threw my hair up in a ponytail, and flashed out to the kitchen, where Tasha was cooking something that smelled _really, really _good. Suspicious.

"What's with the home cooking?" I asked wryly. Adam nodded enthusiastically, I guess to agree with me?

"I would so rather have this than the dinner Eddy cooks us," he added. Totally not getting my point.

"What I mean, Tasha, is...um, what's with the fanciness? Are you guys going to try to convince me not to collect ugly dolls again? Because no amount of spaghetti al pesto will change my mind, those things are_ adorable!_"

"Just thought we should have a nice _family _dinner," said Davenport meaningfully, sliding an arm around Tasha's waist and looking down into the pot she was stirring. "You been watching the cooking channel, Tasha?"

I rolled my eyes. We never did this before, it was always fast food or Eddy. The only thing sort of fancy we had was burned bacon for breakfast.

But, we sat down anyways. Tasha and Davenport in front of me and Chase, Adam and Leo on the sides of the table.

It was awkward.

"I thought we were gonna go back to what it was like before," I said, crossing my arms.

"We are," insisted Mr. D, "I just thought we should have one night were we kind of...bonded."

"We've been bonding for almost _16 years," _Chase argued.

Adam just looked at us like we were a TV show, grinning.

After dinner, Adam had his turn to clear the table, so I started back to my room to take a shower and do my homework. Chase followed me into the hallway, his and Adam's room was at the other end.

"I don't get why they have to force this family thing on us," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry, you're still just as annoying," Chase teased me.

I stopped at my door, and paused a minute, thinking about how we weren't related anymore. Or, I guess ever.

"Night," he said, smiling and flicking my ponytail. I watched him go down the hallway, mesmerized by the way he walked.

Shaking my head, I turned the knob and walked in my room.

* * *

**Hey! So, this is my first Lab Rats story, tell me if things seem a little out of character. I think you'll totally like it anyways! Yes, the title is exactly like Secret Life of the American Teenager - I meant for it to be that way, it was the point (no pregnancy, don't worry). What happens when Bree, Adam, and Chase find out when they aren't actually related? Will Bree and Chase realize they never felt like sister and brother in the first place? And, when things start to get intense, will the entire thing blow up in their faces? **

**This story should be pretty long, and thanks so much for reading! :)**

**- Amber -**


	2. Roll of Thunder, Hear Bree Cry

The way you walk, way you talk

Way you say my name

It's beautiful, wonderful

Don't you ever change.

- Taylor Swift

* * *

_Bree_

"Hey, Chase, can you tie this knot for me?"

I stood at my door, contemplating how this (probable) adorable dress looked on me. It had been a week since I had caught Ethan with Cassidy, and overlooking that small little detail was easy once Ethan asked me on a - wait for it - picnic! Isn't that so romantic? I had spent hours in Pacsun, Hollister, and Charlotte Russe looking for that perfect sweet & flirty dress. It was pretty short, a light, apple green, tied at the waist. From the top up was just plain, cinched (which made me look like I actually had boobs, it was amazing). The bow in the back would be the perfect touch, with my plain white Vans and a little gold heart necklace I found in Tasha's jewelry box.

I spotted Chase walking down the hallway, probably to the lab, and motioned him over. He did a double take.

"Hey, can you tie this knot?" I said, turning around and lifting my hair out of the way. He nodded and said something else. I wasn't listening, just thinking about how perfect this date would be.

"Bree? Did you hear me?"

"Huhwhat?" The words came out in a jumble as I pictured leaning in to Ethan, him telling me how beautiful I looked with my hair curled and actual lip gloss on...

"Nothing," Chase said. "Never mind."

I felt his swift fingers brush my back, tying the knot in some complicated way. Whatever. As long as it looked good. I caught a glimpse of him in a mirror across the hall, and saw him actually concentrating. Speaking of his reflection, how come he always wore plaid? I mean, it worked for him and all. But whenever _I_ want to wear plaid, it's like we're matching. His hair was swept up in the carefree, easy hairstyle of his that reminded me of a surfer.

I sighed happily. Ethan took a surfing lesson when he was little, he told me. So cute.

"Have a good date," said Chase, finishing the knot. Was it just me, or did that sound a little bitter? But he walked away, leaving me to my daydreams.

* * *

_Chase_

I pulled the elevator shut, using what extra strength I had to give it a good slam. It was probably useless, Bree was gone anyways. I just wanted her to notice me acting edgy when she brings Ethan up, and ask me why. Because that jerk was not at _all_ who she thought he was. I almost stopped her from going on that date. I didn't want her to get hurt, but I think getting hurt was the only way to keep her away from him.

The cheerleader with Ethan...God, that was just one of many.

And I hated to see Bree so excited, looking nothing like she does on lazy days at home, in combat boots, wearing her natural, un-straightened hair. Maybe sweatpants if she was too tired to do anything but watch TV. I love that look on her. At least she hadn't worn heels with her dress. I liked the Vans better anyways. I hope she stayed the same.

"Sup, buddy," was Adam's greeting when I walked into the lab.

"Hey," I said, offering him a smile.

"Is Bree gone?"

"Yeah, she left a minute ago," I answered, walking over to the control panel to check some worldwide emergencies. Davenport should be down any minute, but I doubted we would have a serious mission today, since Bree was...out.

"Adam, are eating the _wrapper of the candy bar?_"

"Oh," he said sheepishly, spitting it out. "I didn't notice."

Looks like I wasn't the only one distracted.

Sinking into Davenport's chair - the super-comfy one he forbids us to use, but we all use it anyways - I listened to the quiet _beeps_ and _whirrs_ of all the high tech in here. It was actually pretty peaceful, until Mr. D burst in the room, dragging Leo along with him.

"Boys, get ready for a mission."

"How come when you walk in, it's always a dramatic entrance?" I muttered to myself. Adam heard me, and snickered.

"Because I'm a genius, evil or not we always have an entrance." Davenport said proudly, putting a hand over his heart. Then, he waved his hand dismissively and walked over to the emergency screen. "Anyways, guys, we're not here to talk about my numerous amazing achievements."

"Whew, is it getting self-centered in here, or is it just me?" Leo fanned his face like it was hot.

Adam, Leo, Davenport, and I gathered around the emergency monitor, looking for the red dots that indicated local missions we could go on. Things that the police or enforcement wouldn't understand. Over the past few months, we had been getting a lot of extra assignments.

"Aha," said Davenport, pointing to a little red dot a mile from our house. "_That_ is your mission, today, boys."

"By boys, do you mean me too?" said Leo excitedly.

Davenport laughed loudly for a second, then stopped suddenly. "No."

"Great, so what do we do?" Adam pulled another fun-size candy bar from his pocket and ate the thing whole. I mentally slammed my forehead on the table.

"We've been notified that there is a dangerous object of some sort located here," explained Davenport, zooming into the dot. "Your mission is to retrieve it and bring it back here so we can destroy it."

"With hammers?" exclaimed Adam, jumping up and down.

"Yes, Adam," said Davenport. "Sure."

Mr. D had us both change into our suits and grab a basic tool bag from the equipment closet, filled with a bunch of cool stuff that I had learned to keep away from Adam.

"Ready to go?" Mr. D gave us both a pat on the back. "Do you have your tracking system, Chase?"

"Yeah," I said, zooming into the location Davenport had sent me. Chauff Park, Twenty-Eighth Street.

Something about that place seemed familiar...like I had heard the name before.

In a matter of fifteen minutes, me and Adam had snuck through the windy streets, and arrived at the entrance to Chauff Park. Chauff Park was this tiny nature preserve, with a bunch of hills and a beach and a little lake, and stuff. There was a park too, which I had to pull Adam away from when we were tracking the red dot.

"B-but they had those bouncy tigers, man!"

"I know it's hard," I said seriously, patting him on the shoulder. "But you'll thank me for this someday."

So, on we hiked.

Eventually, we came to a hill that overlooked the beach, with really soft grass and a couple on a picnic blanket, awkwardly sitting there trying to make small talk. Me and Adam ducked behind a bush - maybe ten feet from them.

Holy. _Crap._

We were ten feet from Ethan and Bree, on their picnic date.

Worse than that, the red dot was _exactly in the location where Ethan was sitting. _Ethan had something to do with this "dangerous object". He had seemed like an okay guy at first, and I mean - kissing cheerleaders was one thing, but being involved in a highly scientific scheme of some kind? It seemed really unlikely, but here was the evidence.

I could listen to them talking with my bionic hearing, and it was twisting my stomach in knots.

"The beach is really pretty," I heard Bree say, a little nervously.

"Yeah, it's okay. But it's nothing compared to you sitting here." The jerk. I could hear the fake and force behind saying that, but Bree just ate it up and blushed.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Ethan.

He just smirked a little, turning away.

It went on in that way for a looooong time, longer than me or Adam wanted to sit behind a bush. Eventually they ended up holding hands, which was probably way boring for Ethan, but exciting for Bree.

Ethan leaned forward and brushed a piece of hair behind Bree's hair, in a meaningful way. It looked like he was concentrating really hard. I heard a tiny _click_, and he pulled back quickly.

"Strawberry?" Ethan smiled in an almost devious way, holding out the strawberry to Bree.

Bree giggled, took it, and then clutched her head. "_Ow!"_

"You okay?" Ethan asked, looking mildly concerned.

"I - yeah, I'm fine, I guess."

For the first time that hour, I looked down at the tracker device. Oh, _crap._

"Adam!" I hissed, shaking him awake. "Adam, wake up!"

"No ma'am, I would not like the free re-fill!" He yelped, jerking awake.

"There's a problem," I said nervously. "The red dot is gone...just, totally gone."

"Is it hiding?" Adam looked around like we were playing hide-and-seek. "Because sometimes my phone likes to do that too, hide in random places."

"No, Adam the dot isn't hiding. It can't hide, so where did it go?"

Adam shrugged. Man, I don't know why I had asked him.

I dialed Mr. D. "Hey, uh, we have a problem. Yeah. Yeah. Uh-huh, it disappeared on the tracker too. Fine, we'll come back."

"What did he say?"

"He said we should just come home, we can work on finding the location of the object again there."

I snuck a last look at Bree and Ethan. Ethan was laughing, and Bree was forcing a smile.

"Chase? Ready to go?" Adam looked back at me, walking away.

I turned my back to them. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

_Bree_

My head had become unbearable about an hour through our date.

Also, I had started hearing little whispers around me, swimming through my mind with the weirdest thoughts.

"Bree?"

"Oh, um, yes?" Ethan had asked me a question, I think.

"So, you will go to the Fall Dance with me?"

"Oh! Yes, definitely!"

"Great," he said, smirking. "Just make sure you wear heels then, okay?"

My face fell a little. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, the Vans are a little ugly with that fancy dress. No offense."

"Offense taken," I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

He noticed that I seemed put out. "Never mind."

I scooted away from him a little, and he glared at the cloudy sky over the beach. My arms started tingling, goose bumps forming on my legs. The wind picked up, blowing a couple paper plates away from the dingy blanket, and no one bothered to get them. Suddenly, things didn't seem so magical anymore.

"I should have just gone to the movies with Cassidy," muttered Ethan to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh - uh - uh - " He didn't seem to realize he had said that out look.

I snapped up, throwing my napkin at his feet. "If you wanted to go out with Ass-idy, why didn't you just say so? It would have saved me about $100 dollars, and a few feelings!"

"Ass-idy?"

"You know, maybe Chase was right, when he said those things a couple days ago."

I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't believe this.

"Fine," he shot back, kicking at the blanket. A rumble of thunder came from above, so he threw his hood up, shoved his hands in his pocket, and walked away. I was left with a moth-eaten picnic blanket while rain started to sprinkle down.

So, I sat down, tucked my knees up to my chest, and started to cry. Mascara ran down my legs, while the rain continued to get harder, soaking my expensive dress. I wiped the lip gloss away on the back of my hand, and combed my fingers though my wet hair to straighten it down. Screw Ethan. Screw being the perfect girl.

I stood up shakily, and flashed through the park to the entrance. I wished I could just run home, but even in the rain, the streets were sure to be full.

So I walked, mud splattering on my white Vans, my strapless green dress becoming an ugly camouflage color. Shivering, I turned into the street with the billion-dollar mansions, probably looking like a soaked hooker.

It was Chase who saw me first.

* * *

**Sooo, how did you like it? We have Ethan pulling suddenly the evil jerk, while Chase is starting to have a few early protective feelings for Bree! Making the next chapter soon! Hoped you loved it ;)**

**- Amber -**


	3. Mission Impossible

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess.

- Avril Lavigne

* * *

_Bree_

The past couple of days had been pure torture.

Every morning I woke up early because I couldn't sleep, dragged myself out of bed, and took a shower, standing still and just letting the water run until it ran cold. Then I would get out and stare at myself in the mirror, towel-drying my hair and scrunching it lazily in a pathetic attempt at not looking entirely horrible. But it was no use. The dark shadows under my eyes spoke for themselves.

It wasn't because of Ethan. While that still stung, the thing keeping me awake were the vicious headaches that no amount of Tylenol would fix. I would jolt up in bed at midnight, and endure the ten minutes of what felt like a hammer pounding my skull. Then, I would fall back asleep and wake up at 1:30 AM, like clockwork. It would start all over again. It kept happening, but I was too scared to tell anyone.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I clutched my head, tangled in my comforter, and woke up - for the first time in hours not because of the headaches. It took me a second to realize it was my iPhone that was beeping annoyingly loud. I groped around in the dark, looking for the glow of my screen, and found it on my side table. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I answered it, not thinking to check who was calling.

"Hullo?" I whispered.

"Hey," answered back a voice. I knew that voice. Every muscle in my body tensed.

"Why are you calling me?" I hissed. "I deleted your number."

"Bree," he said, avoiding my question. "Have you been getting headaches? Sleepiness? Nigh - "

I cut him off. "How do you know about that, Ethan?"

" I - Bree - I wish I could explain," he said desperately. "I mean, you may not be as hot as Cassidy, but you're still pretty cute and..."

Well. That hurt. "Just get to the point. By the way, you're a jerk. Just thought you should know."

"Oh, crap, they're back," he whispered. "Shhi..." Ethan's voice got lower, full of static, and trailed off, leaving the phone and ringing in my ears.

"Ethan?" I whispered. "Who's back? Hello?"

I started getting a bit freaked out. Of course, my clock promptly turned 1:30 and the headache started. Too exhausted, fed up, and in pain to think back on Ethan, I gave a little yelp, then slammed my hand over my mouth as the pain got worse.

"Bree?"

I realized a light was on in the hallway, and I jumped as the door opened carefully. I gave a huge sigh of relief as I realized it was Chase.

"Are you ok?" Chase stood in the doorway, the light behind him spilling into my room and making everything seem less scary.

I didn't answer, and he walked closer, studying my expression. Ever since my disastrous picnic date, he was the only one in the family who had been noticing something was up.

I still remembered how nice and sweet he had been when I came home in tears, making me that tea he always complained smells like dead people, but I love, and starting a shower. After I got out and dressed, he gave me this hug that made me a feel so much better. Just being near him then was like being near sunshine, and I was the cloudy day.

"Chase," I started, taking a breath and scrunching my eyes shut in pain. "I - I can't tell you right now."

"Please? I can help." He had this puppy-dog look on his face.

"No, no I don't think you can."

"I can try."

"Just, please go away," I groaned, as my forehead went from bearable pain to exploding-building pain.

Chase gave me this concerned, and a little hurt, look, but slowly backed away, gently closing the door behind him. Oh, crap, I would have to go apologize before school.

I tried to go back asleep, and dreamed of huge black waves that tossed me around, dragging me under.

Deep, dark, and down.

* * *

_Chase_

Standing outside of her door, I realized Bree was starting to get me really worried.

Her expression I read was so intense, like she was in pain or something and wouldn't tell me. And when I went to go downstairs and raid the fridge (yeah it was midnight, no judging) I heard her phone go off.

Like, who would be calling at midnight anyways? Unless Katelyn broke up with Rodney again?

But, they had already broken up a week ago...

And she was nothing like her normal self either, not peppy and somewhat annoying, no cute little smile on her face, shadows under her eyes. When Adam walked her to Social Studies, she would just stay silent as he talked on and on about how President Bush won the campaign, and how Alaska was going to flood tomorrow. She didn't even bother correcting him. Math class - her favorite - she never raised her hand in. It was starting to worry me. I mean, this couldn't all be _just_ because of Ethan. Bree was better than that. So what was going on?

I was wide awake now. Might as well go do something.

Flipping on a few lights, I stumbled around the stairs and found myself in the kitchen. I wasn't hungry either, but I opened the fridge anyways and got out a can of Sprite. Opening the tab was like a gunshot in the silence, and I flinched, thinking someone would wake up. Nobody did.

Maybe I could go down to lab. Yeah, I was going down to the lab.

Carefully, I slid open the hidden doors and pressed the elevator button. It made this huge _DING. _If you couldn't tell, we're very big on stealth here at Davenport Industries.

After the ride down, I found the lights in the lab already on. That was really weird. Mr. D always turned them off before he went upstairs. Unless...

I walked through the metal doors and found an extremely scary scene - a snoring Mr. D, drooped back over his chair with a half a piece of bread on his face.

"Davenport! Hey, supposed brilliant inventor dude!" I yelled at him. He jerked up at the second sentence. Figures.

"Le - Ada - Chase! Hey, whah are ya doing down here?" Davenport looked at me foggily, looking like he was about to collapse, and I huffed. I swear, half of our family had major problems this week. What was going to happen next? Maybe Leo would get attacked by a rabid fire-breathing llama?

"I can't believe I fell asleep down here," grumbled Mr. D. "I've only been working for 17 hours, and I've done more than 48 straight before..."

Maybe some people in my family had major problems _before_ this week.

"You should go upstairs and sleep," I said, shrugging. "Why were you down here anyways?"

Davenport took a deep breath. "If I tell you, Chase, do you promise not to tell Chase and Bree? Or Leo or Tasha? Or - "

" - anybody," I finished for him. "Um, yes, I promise not to tell." I felt like I should've crossed my fingers behind my back.

"This object I sent you and Adam looking for," he started, looking me straight in the eye, "has the power to control any one of my creations completely. The object is actually a tiny chip, able to fit anywhere and blend in, like a tiny chameleon. It could cause you to act any way needed, use your bionics to take over the world, or shut you down without a hope of ever being rebooted. And it is looking for _one of you latch onto._"

My hands started to shake, as the pieces came together and I realized the reason Davenport couldn't find the object anymore.

The object had already latched on to one of the bionics.

Bree.

* * *

_Bree_

I was just trying to fall back asleep when Chase burst into my room - somehow without a sound - and started freaking out on me.

"Bree! Man, I knew there was something up! Tell me everything, and I'm serious! If you don't, I'll tell Davenport that you've been acting weird and - "

"Chase! Shut up!" I whisper-yelled, jumping out of bed and throwing my old Hello Kitty slippers at him. He shut up. "Why do want to know why - I mean, _if_ I was acting weird, why would you want to know why?"

Chase told me everything Davenport had said, and I started getting really scared, especially at the whole shut-you-down-forever part of the story.

" - and who called you at midnight, anyways?" He finished.

I crossed my arms, faltering. "Ethan."

"I don't get any of this, but I know Ethan has something to do with it."

"He's just...Ethan," I said defensively. "He has nothing to do with it."

Chase just shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. I sighed, uncrossing my arms.

"Look, I don't want to fight about this," I said quietly, trying not to flinch from the pain that flickered in my forehead. "Whoever wants to shut me down is the problem, and we need to find the solution."

Chase frowned. "Why don't we just tell Davenport and he can try to fix you?"

"If he can't find a solution, that means FSW." I hissed, moving closer and lowering my voice so low no one but Chase could possibly hear.

FSW stood for Full System Wipeout, and it was a backup program installed in all our DNA, so that if a problem is unsolvable our we get a glitch that can't be fixed, we're rebooted in a way. It's a last resort, and none of us has used it before. Davenport designed if specifically for a life-or-death emergency. The thing is, the risk is huge that when we're completely wiped out, all of our memories could vanish forever. Stay gone. Never come back.

Chase looked so frustrated, I almost gave him one of my Hello Kitty slippers to throw at something. I realized that my face was about a foot from his, so he could hear me clearer. He had really soft hazel eyes. I coughed, and backed up a little, but Chase didn't seem to mind me being so close.

"It would never be the same if we lost you like that," he said, sinking down to the floor. I sat down too, and crossed my legs. "Or Adam," he added, as almost an afterthought.

"I don't know what to do," I said, trying not to cry. Ethan had dumped me, my head was being drilled into hourly, and I might lose my family and all my memories. Not to mention the fact that hair was a total mess and I didn't want to go to school tomorrow.

"What if FSW was your only option?" asked Chase nervously, his eyebrows furrowing together in that quirky-cute little way, more to the side than up.

At that, I ran to the bathroom and just started to sob, my back against the door and my ears ringing. I don't know how long I cried in there. It could have been a few minutes or half an hour, but all I know is that when I finally stopped I heard Chase call out my name, knocking on the door. I walked over to sink and splashed water on my face before opening the door slowly. Chase stood there looking worried.

"Are you ok?" He said, even though it was pretty obvious I wasn't. He held out his arms, and I just fell into them, starting to cry again. He held me tight, his arms around my waist, and it felt like I could finally depend on someone. Chase actually smelled good, like a mix of Axe shampoo and lemon and the beach.

"We can figure something out," he told me, and I just blinked a couple of times, wanting to wipe the tears off my cheeks, but not wanting to let go of Chase.

Mission Impossible - starts now.

* * *

**Hiya! I'm so, so, so sorry for not uploading in week or so, but I've been really busy. I had three tests just today, and more to study for, but I took time off for you guys and this story because YOU'RE SPECIAL! Besides, I love writing this story. This chapter circled around how Bree and Chase are starting to depend on each other... :)**


End file.
